


Girls Like Girls

by theprettylies



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Girls Like Girls - Freeform, Hayley Kiyoko - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Mileven, Platonic Lumax, elmax - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprettylies/pseuds/theprettylies
Summary: I’m real and I don’t feel like boys.Or:Max comes out to Lucas.





	Girls Like Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially my first work! I absolutely adore elmax, and came up with this idea a while ago, so I thought this would be a good start. Hope you enjoy.

Max’s eyes were trained on El, as she walked into the hall. Her dress was a light blue, that trailed down to her ankles. Her eyeshadow was a glittery pink, and her lips were glossy.

In all honesty, Max had been watching Eleven since she first met her. One word always seemed to come to mind.

Beautiful.

So - once El had arrived at the Snowball, smiling at Mike - Max thinks she might have a bit of a crush on her, if the way she notices every detail about her is anything to go by. Okay, maybe she has a big crush on her.

“Max?” Lucas called her name, and she turned to him: “Hey, it’s nice, right?”

She raised an eyebrow at him; was he going to ask her to dance? Before he could continue, she pulled him away from the rest of the group.

“Lucas?” she started, glancing towards Eleven, again, who was now dancing with Mike: “I think I’m a lesbian.”


End file.
